


Forever with you ♥

by emmarumbelle



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarumbelle/pseuds/emmarumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 years passed since Syaoran came back to Tomoeda and things couldn't be happier even if they tried. Their forever has barely started and it already feels like a dream. Little oneshot about the SyaoSaku future :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever with you ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! I wrote this little oneshot of the ccs group on tumblr and decided i should post it here as well. It's a little snippet of the future in CCS. Sakura is 20 here so i guess you could do the math :P
> 
> A/N: Just in case someone finds it weird → i don't use any honorifics on this story. It's not a concious "they're much closer now" sort of decision, but the fact that the version of CCS i grew up with (in spanish) didn't have any soo... that's it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

' _Hello, my name is_   _Kinomoto Sakura, junior of the Towa University here in Tomoeda. My favorite subjects are still music and gym class. My least favorite remains to be math._

_I spend my days attending college with my friends Chiharu and Yamazaki. What about Tomoyo? Well, she's studying abroad in England. She couldn't decide between professional photography and fashion design so she just signed up for both, hehe. She still sings, of course, but she decided to focus more on her studies now before dedicating herself to anything in particular… I told her she could do anything she wanted, but I guess working on three different fields can be a little challenging. I miss her a little, but she's doing really great and we still talk almost every day._

_Rika and Naoko are studying in Tokyo, but it's really close by so we don't really have trouble hanging out. And another good thing that came out of that nearness is that I still get to spend time with Yukito! He and Touya moved there together four years ago and their apartment is beautiful! Sometimes I wish they were further away though… my stupid brother always comes around to bother me and poor Syaoran…_

_Talking about Syaoran, I forgot to mention he's here with me! Right now, actually. When he came back to Japan he was rented another apartment for a little bit, but once Touya moved out, dad told me to offer him the spare room we had since Touya moved out… Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I remember how happy I was! When I told Syaoran about it he thought it was some kind of trick, and he actually refused to accept the offer until my dad agreed to let him pay part of the rent and cook our meals some days. But now we're together… forever, like we promised.'_

Walking down the stairs to the living room, Sakura crashed into someone else. "Oomph!" She was about to fall back when a hand grabbed her by the arm. Finally opening her eyes, no longing bracing herself for impact, she was met with brown ones. Syaoran was smiling at her as if he thought she was the clumsiest, most adorable thing ever and she couldn't help herself from pouting while blushing at his expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She mumbled a 'yes' in response and looked away from him, embarrassed. She could tell he was trying not to laugh, but she didn't want to humiliate herself any further.

In mere seconds, he closed the distance between them and, letting go of his grasp on her arm, he used both of his hands to cup her face. Now she had nowhere to look but right into his eyes and the blush machine was at full power.

"Good morning" he said, softly.

"… Goo-good morning"

By then they had officially dated for six years and yet she still blushed at every look, electricity running through her at every touch. She wasn't the only one, of course, but every time he initiated contact this was the case. Which is why she never let him do it all by himself and would take advantage of his momentarily confidence to be brave and make a move of her own.

Sakura, then, took a deep mental breath, she thought to herself: ' _you can do it!'_  and went for it. She leaned closer to him, savoring every second. She felt the warmth of his now blushing face radiating in the empty space that separated them, and smiled.

Her lips were just about to touch his when the main door of the house busted. And they were only a room away from it so they jumped in their place, completely freaked out: moment completely ruined.

It turned out it was Yukito and Touya… what a surprise that they would visit just in time to interrupt them. They traveled there with the thought of having lunch with the rest of the Kinomoto household considering it was a Sunday and all, but Fujitaka was doing extra hours at the University so they'd had to do with the two lovebirds.  
  


* * *

He was focusing on trying to cut whatever kind of meat it was that Touya had served him. It surely wasn't beef… It was burnt to a crisp, hard as a rock and when comparing it to Sakura's or Yukito's dishes: he could see he got the short end of the stick. But he wasn't going to give into Touya's overprotective behavior; he needed to stay calm at least for cordiality's sake. So with that thought in mind, he just spared the older man a look full of disdain.

Noticing the (quite common by then) tense mood between her boyfriend and her brother, Sakura decided to step in.

"Syaoran, could you pass me the salt?" she asked, seemingly oblivious to the whole thing.

He reached for it and was about to hand it to her when he noticed her expression. She was gesturing in an exaggerated way, pointing at the saltshaker with both arms. Looking at her for about a minute he realized that the weirdness wasn't getting anywhere so he decided to just ask: "What are you doing?"

At his question, Touya finally looked up at his sister: he had been the only one not staring blankly at her antics this time around.

Seeing how everyone expected an answer from her, she blushed as red as the tomatoes on her dish. Her mind had gone completely blank, she couldn't think of anything to get out of that situation. She had only tried to make him lighten up a little! And so, of course: the awkwardness of the situation made her laugh involuntarily, right hand scratching the back of her head in what could be seen as a cry for help.

"You're supposed to be one of the most powerful magicians of the world, Sakura. How can you be so absentminded?" Kero chimed in.

"That's rude, Kero!" she replied, pouting.

"Twenty years old and still the same as when you were ten, impressive" Touya said.

"Brother!"

Attempting to get back on much lighter topics, Yukito decided to stop the whole 'Sakura the dummie' train with a deeply thought argument about food. Two sentences in, everyone started to feel drowsy. Well, everyone except for Syaoran because the poor boy still hadn't eaten a single thing apart from the side vegetables that Sakura had served him and his stomach was rumbling.

After building up his courage for a little while, he was about to ask her for something else to eat when he saw that she was already serving him a very well cooked piece of steak. Sitting back on her chair, she winked at him from afar. ' _I got you, bae'_  she thought to herself. It seemed Meiling's way of speech had really succeeded in sticking with her which had resulted in many ridiculous situations in the past; especially when she didn't know the meaning of a word or phrase and used it in the wrong context. But then again it must've also been Meiling's fault considering she wasn't that good with meanings either.  
  


* * *

 

Once the meal was finished, both Sakura and Syaoran went to clean the dishes. Touya and Yukito had insisted upon helping, but a simple: "You're our guests" sufficed for them to stay out of it. Or rather, a certain gray haired man's influence on his moody partner kept them away from the young couple.

The older Kinomoto sibling made every attempt he could at keeping the love birds away from each other, at least temporarily. It wasn't that he didn't trust Syaoran or her because if he didn't he would've moved back to Tomoeda the second he found out he was back in Japan. But he still found it hard to accept that his little sister was dating someone. Knowing she was significantly happier with him though, he would always give them a little tiny bit of privacy.

Alone in the kitchen, Sakura decided to finish what she had started earlier. Her boyfriend was putting detergent on one of the sponges when she called his name.

"Syaoran?"

He turned towards her direction, questioningly and waited for her to elaborate. What he got instead was her walking straight up to him, full of determination. When she reached him, she pulled on his shirt to get him closer to her and, unlike before, quickly met his lips with hers. For the first couple of seconds he was so surprised he just stood there, frozen, blushing, but seeing how tightly she was closing her eyes: he kissed her back. Putting the sponge back on the counter, he embraced her by the waist with his left arm, grasping her face with his right hand. A small sound of contentment escaped her lips then and she decided to wrap her arms around his neck.

Separating in order to breathe, Sakura gave him a little peck in the lips, a 'to be continued' and then said  _"I love you"_. To which he replied:  _"I love you too"_.


End file.
